Tres Finales
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Como se sintieron Chase y Zoey en los tres mejores finales ke nos ofrecio la serie? Hablo de "Receso de Primavera", "Adios Zoey" y "Persiguiendo a Zoey"...si kieren saberlo entren!
1. Receso de Primavera

**Hola gente!! Bueno, pues aki una idea que se me ocurrio mientras veia el maraton de Zoey 101.**

**Este fic solo tendra tres capitulos, y cada uno se tratara de lo que sintieron Zoey y Chase al final de "Receso de Primavera", "Adios Zoey" y "Persiguiendo a Zoey". Se ke no es muy buena idea pero estaba en mis ratos de ocio hehe.**

**_Zoey 101 y sus personajes no me pertenecen (en este caso, ni siquiera las situaciones me pertenecen) pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habria una 5 temporada._**

**TRES FINALES.**

**1°FINAL: RECESO DE PRIMAVERA PARTE DOS.**

_Chase POV._

-¿Segura?-pregunte, no me creía que estuviera a punto de decirle todo a Zoey, no me creía que ya hubiese tomado el valor suficiente...

-Si, enserio quiero saber- dijo ella con decisión pero algo confusa a la vez.

Tome todo el aire que pude, si hubiera podido, me lo habria terminado todo. Al fin, ese era el momento, Zoey porfin hiba a saber mis sentimientos y todo por un estupido error al enviar el mensaje que, se suponía, era para Michel. Estaba temblando y claramente sentía como mi corazon bajaba hasta mis tripas.

-Bien.- y volvi a suspirar- El mensaje decía...-

-¡Oigan!- era la voz de mis inoportunos amigos.

Claramente Zoey vio mi gesto de desagrado porque intento que nos volvieran a dejar solos, pero fue en vano pues fuimos empujados hasta la sala en donde todos estaban preparados para ver como apareciamos en la television.

No sabía si estaba aliviado o decepcionado, al fin había adquirido el valor y ellos habian llegado a arruinar el momento.

"Solo dile a Zoey que la amas". Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como un mosquito molesto. Pero todavía me quedaba algo de valor, y no hiba a desperdiciarlo.

"El mensaje decía...TE AMO".

Wow, de nuevo sentía el corazon fuera de su lugar, era como si me fuese a desmayar pero mi cerebro no respondiera ante aquella petición de mis piernas. Saque fuerza (no se muy bien de donde) y presione "enviar".

Casi me vuelvo loco cuando en la pantalla aparecion un "mensaje enviado". Pero ya lo había hecho y no podía dar marcha atrás (aunque quisiera). Temblando como nunca, mire a Zoey, pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de ver el mensaje, me fije en el estuche donde guardaba su Teck-meck y cual sería mi sorpresa al ver que no estaba en su lugar.

Pero si no estaba ahí, seguramente se le habría caido...y si alguien mas lo encontraba...Diablos!! Tenía que encontrar esa cosa.

-¡Zoey!- grite desde el otro lado de la sala, pero a pesar del grito, solo ella volteo pues los demas estaban muy entretenidos en la television.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto cuando ya había llegado junto a ella.

-No tienes tu Teck-meck-

-¿Qué?- y dicho esto, se fijo en su estuche y me volteo a ver con cara angustiada. –Ayudame a buscarlo-

-Claro-.

Ambos salimos sin mirarnos de la sala. No podía encontrarlo nadie mas, no, si alguien leía ese mensaje debia ser solo Zoey Brooks.

-Talvez este en la fuente- dijo ella mientras caminabamos fijandonos en el piso.

Corrimos hasta la fuente en que apenas hace unos minutos hiba a confesarle todo, me fije alrededor pero no había nada, subí al escalon para fijarme mejor pero...ahí estaba...justo adentro del agua, con la pantalla en negro.

-Emmm...lo encontre-.

Zoey se asomo tambien y con algo de dificultad lo saco de ahí, lo sacudio cuanto pudo y trato de prenderlo.

Pero al hacerlo, el aparato emitio un ruidito y lo unico que se pudo ver en la pantalla fue: "Memoria dañada".

-¡Diablos!- exclamo ella aun sosteniendo el aparato- Tendre que mandarlo a arreglar...se debio borrar todo-.

Y una vez mas, no sabía como sentirme...pero talvez había sido una señal (nose muy bien de que o quien), pero estaba seguro de que era una señal de que Zoey no debia de enterarse de lo que sentía. Algo triste, comenze de nuevo a caminar con ella hasta la sala.

-Entonces...-dijo ella despues de un rato- ¿Qué decía el mensaje?-

-Emmm...-

Era una señal, una señal, ella no debía de saberlo, solo debiamos ser amigos, los mejores amigos, solo eso.

-Que Michel encuentra atractiva a Lola-

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto ella no muy convencida.

-Si...no quería que lo supieras porque...es cosa de Michel entonces...-

-Entiendo- dijo cortante.

No se si fue efecto de la luz, pero a mi me parecio que estaba algo decepcionada. Pero en fin, ya me había librado de ese problema...y desde ese preciso momento, me trate de convencer a mi mismo de que Zoey era solo mi amiga...es mas talvez, hasta proximamente podría conseguir novia.

_Zoey POV._

-¿Segura?- pregunto el bastante nervioso.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que estaba segura de saber, no podía estar mas segura...es decir, ¿qué clase de secreto vale tanto la pena como para que dejemos de ser amigos?

-Si, enserio quiero saber-

Se tomo dos segundos para tomar aire, dos segundos que me parecieron eternos, no sabía que hiba a venir despues...pero debía ser algo muy importante como para que Chase me lo ocultara.

-Bien, el mensaje decía...-

-¡Oigan!- mis amigos, tan inoportunos como siempre, llegaron.

Vi como Chase hacía un gesto de enojo al verlos, asi que trate de que volvieran a dejarnos solos, pero no fue suficiente pues hayaron la forma de llevarnos hasta la sala.

Maldije por lo bajo, ¡era un secreto que quise saber todo el receso de primavera y por culpa de mis amigos talvez no lo sabría nunca¡

Pero ya no estaba molesta, mas bien...me consumia la curiosidad por dentro, estaba segura de que era la unica cosa que Chase me ocultaba, y había estado escrita en ese mensaje, debía de ser un gran secreto pues...¿arriesgarse a que ya no fueramos amigos? ¡Era algo inmensamente grande!

Cuando el programa comenzaba, senti una mirada sobre mi...volte sin que nadie lo notara y vi como Chase me estaba mirando. Pero no era una mirada de las que siempre me dirigía, era una mirada algo melancolica y hasta triste...nada igual a las calidas con las que siempre me recibía.

¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué diablos decía ese mensaje? ¿Qué era tan importante? Chase tenía unos ojos que yo no podía descifrar, y al mismo tiempo que el no dejaba de mirarme, senti un leve cosquilleo en el estomago...aunque no supe muy bien porque.

Me trate de concentrar en el programa, pero no podía, tenía la horrible sensación de que no me había dado cuenta de algo muy obvio. ¡Pero eso no era posible! Yo soy muy perceptiva, sabía todo sobre todo el mundo, no era posible que no conociera algo "obvio" de mi mejor amigo. Pero aun asi...esa sensación no me dejaba en paz.

-¡Zoey!- la voz de Chase me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No tienes tu Teck-meck-

-¿Qué?- me fije en mi estuche y vi que no estaba, me sorprendi bastante pues si Chase se había dado cuenta de que no lo tenía, era porque había estado pendiente de el...pero ¿Por qué? –Ayudame a buscarlo.-

-Claro-.

Salimos de la sala, y al parecer nadie se percato de ello. No se porque, pero no nos miramos. Chase parecía estar bastante nervioso, y yo pues...estaba muy intrigada y sentia una rara sensación en el estomago.

Tratando de alejar esa sensación, le dije que buscaramos en la fuente y caminamos mas rapido hasta ella.

-Emmm...lo encontre- dijo Chase fijándose en el fondo de la fuente.

Lo saque de ahí, y lo sacudi deseando que no estuviera tan mojado. Pero me equivoque, al apretar un boton la pantalla negra mostro "Memoria dañada".

-¡Diablos!- exclame observando al Teck-meck dañado –Tendre que mandarlo a arreglar...se debio borrar todo-.

Al ver que Chase no contestaba me di cuenta de que aun estaba nervioso por decirme lo que estaba en el mensaje. Talvez ya no quería que preguntara, talvez le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo sin sentido...¡pero que importaba! La curiosidad y la intriga me estaba consumiendo por dentro, era algo grande, algo realmente grande como para que Chase estuviese tan nervioso.

-Entonces...¿que decía el mensaje?-

-Emmm...-

Dudo tanto que me parecía que habian pasado años mientras caminábamos. Era definitivamente algo muy importante...algo tan importante que me hacía sentir muy confusa. Talvez era ese "algo obvio" del que no me había dado cuenta, pero ¿qué era? Por fin lo hiba a saber, por fin hiba a saber que era lo que decía ese tonto mensaje...era algo tan grande que...

-Que Michel encuentra atractiva a Lola-.

¡¿Eh?!

-¿Solo eso?- pregunte. ¡No podía ser solo eso! El no se habría arriesgado a perder una gran amistad solo por eso.

-Si...no quería que lo supieras porque...es cosa de Michel entonces...-

-Entiendo-.

Era mejor callarlo de una vez. Senti un gran vacio en el pecho, estaba decepcionada...digo, no esperaba que dijera algo como...como que estaba enamorado de mi o algo asi (eso sería muy raro), pero tenía que ser algo mas grande que un simple secreto de Michel.

Sabía que no me había dicho la verdad, conocía demasiado a Chase como para saber cuando mentía. Pero decidi dejarlo por la paz, si no quería decirme la verdad era porque temia mi reaccion. Y la verdad, no estaba segura de querer saber algo que Chase temia como fuera a tomar, pues podría ser algo malo.

Ya no me hiba a preocupar por ese mensaje, es decir, si Chase consideraba que no era necesario decírmelo, era porque talvez de verdad no me incumbía.

Pero por alguna extraña razon, no me pude quitar el cosquilleo del estomago mientras estaba junto a Chase.

**Fin del primer final hehe...eso sono raro, bueno como siempre espero comentarios.**


	2. Adios Zoey

**Ok, ps ya casi se acaban mis vacasiones asi ke komo este fic no lo había actualizado ps me dieron ganas y aparte, ayer vi el capitulo de Adios Zoey y ps me inspire mas. Gracias por los coments y ps ojala ke les guste.**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habría una 5 temporada..._**

**SEGUNDO FINAL: ADIOS ZOEY PARTE DOS.**

Chase Pov.

-¡Ni siquiera se parecen!- grite furioso. Se estaban metiendo en algo que no les importaba, Gretchen era completamente distinta a Zoey, y ¿a quien le importaba Zoey de todos modos? Ella no se había preocupado por mi...yo no tenía porque preocuparme por ella...y Gretchen me agradaba por quien era, no por el "supuesto" parecido que tenía con Zoey.

-Todos dicen que es idéntica- dijo Michel comenzando a enojarse.

-Si- continuo Logan- Gretchen solo es un reemplazo de Zoey y tu estas un poco loco-

-¿Un poco?- rio Michel.

-Tiene que oirlo-

-¡Ahora no necesito oir nada de ustedes!- volvi a gritar, pero ya no me importaba contenerme- ¡Si yo les importara no juzgarian a mis amigas!-.

Y en ese momento escuche un ligero sonido en la computadora, como si alguien diera algun clic, pero no importaba porque estaba mucho mas ocupado como para preocuparme por la computadora.

-¿No te parece extraño que después de que Zoey se va de la escuela, te haces amigo de una chica bizarra que resulta ser idéntica a Zoey?-

-Gretchen es muy simpatica-. Y si lo era...a su manera claro...

-Si- rio Logan sarcásticamente- Ella escupe y se pica la nariz-

-¡Y tambien es simpatica cuando se revienta los granos en la mesa!- grito Michel.

Senti una gran punzada en el estomago, habian dado justo en el clavo. Pero esque ellos no entendían lo graciosa que era Gretchen cuando llegabas a conocerla...ella era...ella era...ella _debía_ ser simpatica, divertida...tal como era Zoey...¡no!

-Abre la puerta- dije caminando hacia ella y tratando de quitar el estupido candado que Logan había puesto.

-Abriremos cuando admitas que extrañas a Zoey- contesto Logan, yo nunca lo había visto tan determinante.

-Bien, pues sera mejor pedir una pizza y un baño pues estaremos aquí un buen tiempo-

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te mata que Zoey no este aquí?- pregunto Logan.

-¡Es duro admitir algo que no es verdad!-.

Y es que no era verdad, yo no extrañaba a Zoey, y mucho menos me "mataba" que ella no estuviera ahí, no me interesaba para nada que se hubiera hido a Londres y que me hubiera dejado.

-Chase...-suplico Michel tratando de razonar conmigo, pero yo no quería razonar.

-Basta, ¿me oyeron?-

Hubo un silencio de pocos segundos, Michel parecía muy decepcionado, como si yo no estuviera actuando sinceramente, pero en cambio Logan había notado algo en mi cama.

-Uuu...¿que es esto?- pregunto en tono burlon sosteniendo una jirafa de peluche.

Y justo en el clavo. Como siempre, Logan se había dejado llevar por su actitud de querer ganar y me había dado justo en el clavo.

Ese peluche me lo había regalado Zoey. Parecía que había sido ayer. Estabamos ambos en la tienda de la academia, yo estaba contándole como de pequeño me asustaban las jirafas porque eran demasiado grandes. Zoey había reido ante este comentario y saco de las estanterías ese peluche y lo compro para mi. Me había dicho que eso serviria para superar mi miedo y que era una compensación por que para mi cumpleaños solo me había dado una pluma. Fue un gesto demasiado lindo...pero ya no importaba.

-Dejalo-

-Zoey te lo dio ¿verdad?-

-Talvez, dejalo ya-

-¿Por qué? Si Zoey no te importa, porque te importaría un muñequito de peluche que ella te dio-

Y era cierto, pero claramente Michel vio mi cara de enojo.

-Logan...-le advirtió.

-Tranquilo- dijo este todavía en tono burlon- a Chase no le importa-

-Es cierto, no-

-Bien-

-Bien-.

Talvez Logan vio que yo no hiba a ceder frente a esta táctica asi que quiso ir mas lejos.

-Entonces no te molestara que haga esto...- y dicho eso, rasgo la cabeza de la jirafa y la tiro al suelo.

Me abalanze contra el.

Era un idiota, era un bobo que creía que podía meterse en mi vida, desde que lo conocí había hecho eso; como cuando Zoey y yo eramos candidatos para presidentes de la clase, él lo había arruinado todo, o cuando Zoey tenía que besar a alguien en la obra...él tenía que ir a mostrar su boba cara bonita para poder besarla, o como cuando Zoey debía de aprender química....

Zoey, ella era la que estaba causando todo. Senti unas manos tratando de sujetarme, pero no importaba...no...la culpa la tenía Zoey, por abandonarnos, por no regresar cuando me disculpe con ella, incluso ella tenía la culpa de que Gretchen no pudiera ser igual...la culpa la tenía ella por abandonarme.

-¡Chase!- gritaba Michel para que ya no pusiera resistencia.

Me percate de que ya no podía golpear a Logan, pues Michel me sujetaba con ambos brazos esperando a que reaccionara. Pero no había hecho bien en golpearlo...no estaba enfadado con él...

-Lo siento...-musite.

-Tranquilo...-susurro Logan aun encima de la mesa destruida.

-¡Lo siento!- grite y me solte de los brazos de Michel mientras me dejaba caer en el piso.

Esque ellos tenian razon, yo había llevado a Gretchen para que sustituyera a Zoey (aunque inconscientemente), a mi me importaba que ella no estuviera ahí...me mataba...

-Y ¿bien?- pregunto Michel mientras él y Logan se sentaban cerca de mi.

-Es cierto...todo lo que dijeron es cierto...-

-Sabemos que extrañas a Zoey- dijo Michel en el tono comprensivo que siempre me había brindado.

-No solo la extraño.- dije al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro- Me enamore de ella. Eh amado a Zoey desde que la conoci, cuando salio del auto de sus padres...y se quedo ahí...yo me fui en bicicleta hasta el asta bandera. La amo desde el primer momento en que la vi...y ese sentimiento nunca va a desaparecer...-.

Varias personas sabian que yo amaba a Zoey, pero ninguna tenía idea de todo lo que ella significaba para mi como lo acababa de decir. Hubo un profundo silencio que fue roto por Logan.

-Wow...-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues bueno, yo me lo imaginaba...pero jamas lo había oido aceptarlo-

-Tonto.- dijo Michel- ¿Vas a estar bien?-

-No...-dije –pero voy a estar mejor de lo que estaba...-

-Si, y porfavor dile a Gretchen que no te busque mas- ordeno Logan haciendo un gesto de asco en su cara.

-Lo hare-.

Los tres nos levantamos del piso. Logan fue hacia la puerta y la abrio, nos dirigiamos hacia fuera pero entonces Michel se paro en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Logan.

-Crei oir...un sonidito...-

-¿Sonidito?-

-Si...algo de la computadora...-

-No debe ser nada- respondi. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviese pasando con la computadora no importaba en ese momento.

Los tres salimos de la habitación sin mirarnos y sin hablar. No sabiamos a donde hibamos.

Pero yo no me hiba a quedar asi, no...yo extrañaba demasiado a Zoey y no hiba a dejar que se fuera para siempre. Y lo que mas me molestaba es que jamas, jamas había podido decirle a Zoey lo que sentía...no lo había hecho...pero lo hiba a hacer...

Tenía que ir a Londres, necesitaba ir con Zoey decirle todo lo que tenía que decir, necesitaba hablar con ella y estar con ella...

Lo tenía ya bien decidido, llamaría a mis padres y les diría que quería ir a Covington.

Zoey Pov.

Había sido tan largo el día. Nadie en esa escuela parecía agradable. O talvez era el simple hecho de que extrañaba demasiado a los chicos de la PCA...

Me rescote en la cama que me habian asignado. Probablemente Lola haría algun comentario sobre lo feas que estaban las sabanas de mi cama, y Queen se sorprendería de que nadie en esa escuela hiciera experimentos como ella. Logan de seguro hubiera coqueteado de inmediato con mi nueva compañera y Michel habría hecho bromas sobre la horrible comida que servian ahí.

Abri un libro que tenía en mi mochila, sin nada mejor que hacer.

"Enamorarse sin darse cuenta es una realidad. A veces el chico de tus sueños puede estar junto a ti, como tu mejor amigo...pero tu no te das cuenta de cuanto lo amas."

Cerre el libro de inmediato, no necesitaba esas cursilerias en ese momento, y no necesitaba que alguien me recordara que ya no tenía "un mejor amigo".

Ese poema no era nada parecido a Chase y a mi claro...porque...pues, yo no amaba a Chase. Pero aun asi, había sido mi mejor amigo y ya no lo era...

Abri una revista que estaba tambien en mi mochila. Pero no podía sacar la mirada de Chase de mi cabeza, todo en esa torpe revista me recorba a él...

Talvez era solamente el hecho de que no se despidio de mi y de que aun estaba enojada, si...eso debía de ser.

Y de pronto oi un extraño ruido en la computadora. Era la camara web, estaba conectada desde la habitación de Chase, Michel y Logan y los tres hablaban muy alterados.

-¡Ahora no necesito oir nada de ustedes!- grito Chase.

Me dirigi a la computadora dejando la revista en la cama. Al parecer ninguno se había percatado de que la camara estaba conectada. A mi me habian enseñado desde luego a no oir conversaciones ajenas pero luego...

-¿No te parece extraño que después de que Zoey se va de la escuela, te haces amigo de una chica bizarra que resulta ser idéntica a Zoey?- grito Michel a Chase.

Ok...había escuchado mi nombre, y ahora no era una conversación ajena. Di clic para que la pantalla se agrandara y seguí escuchando.

-Gretchen es muy simpatica- se defendio Chase.

¿Quién demonios es Gretchen? ¿Acaso sería su nueva novia? No, él no puede tener una novia apenas me voy de la escuela...simplemente no puede.

-Si, ella escupe y se pica la nariz- dijo Logan.

-¡Y tambien es simpatica cuando se revienta los granos en la mesa!-.

Muy bien, crei que comenzaba a entender. Obviamente, Gretchen era la nueva novia de Chase y a Michel y Logan no les agradaba nada ella.

Pero no podía culparlos, Chase tenía la extraña cualidad de escoger novias odiosas.

En verdad, todas sus novias siempre eran unas maniaticas...no me agradaban nada.

-¡Abriremos cuando admitas que extrañas a Zoey!-.

¿Cuándo admita que me extraña? Ahora si ya no era obvio lo que pasaba...

¿Qué tenía que ver que Chase me extrañara con su nueva novia? Tal vez esa chica estaría celosa de mi, como lo habían estado todas y cada una de las novias de Chase...siempre pasaba lo mismo, "Somos solo amigos", yo me cansaba de repetir esa frase pero al parecer nadie la entendia.

-Bien pues sera mejor pedir una pizza y un baño, pues estaremos aquí un buen tiempo- sentencio Chase que al parecer, pretendía hablar calmado.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te mata que Zoey no este aquí?- pregunto Logan.

-¡Es duro admitir algo que no es verdad!-.

Yo reconocía ese tono de voz de Chase. Era el tono de voz que usaba cuando quería decir una mentira convincente. Pero...¿lo mataba que yo no estuviera ahí? Eramos amigos claro...y yo sabía que me hiba a extrañar, pero..."matar"...es una palabra fuerte.

-Basta, ¿me oyeron?-.

Pense que ahí hiba a terminar todo. Los tres estaban callados, como esperando a que algo pasara.

Pero yo aun no comprendía que sucedía. Chase tenía una nueva novia: Gretchen. A Michel y Logan no les agradaba. Lo habían encerrado en el cuarto para que admitiera que me extrañaba. ¿Y...el resultado es...?

-Uuu...¿que es esto?- Logan había interrumpido mi analisis y había sacado de la cama de Chase un peluche que yo le había regalado.

Lo reconocí de inmediato...como olvidar esa vez en que me confeso su temor a las jirafas...(suspire)...¿eh? Un minuto...¿Por qué el suspiro?

-Dejalo-

-Zoey te lo dio ¿verdad?-

-Talvez, dejalo ya-

-¿Por qué? Si Zoey no te importa, porque te importaría un muñequito de peluche que ella te dio-.

Era un buen punto, me sorprendí de que Logan hubiera podido pensar algo asi por si solo.

-Logan...-dijo Michel abriendo los ojos en señal de advertencia.

-Tranquilo a Chase no le importa-

-Es cierto, no-

-Bien-

-Bien-.

¿No le importaba? Era clarisimo que se estaba muriendo porque dejara ese peluche en su lugar. Pero si otra cualidad tenía Chase era ser orgulloso y no se hiba a doblgar, menos contra Logan.

-Entonces no te molestara que haga esto...- y Logan rasgo la cabeza de la jirafa dejandola caer en el piso con un aire de satisfaccion...era como si estuviera diciendo "Te reto a que hagas algo".

Y como si le hubiese leido la mente Chase se lanzo a golpearlo.

Yo jamas había visto a Chase hacer algo asi. Sabía que Logan no era precisamente su compañero favorito, pero nunca lo creí capaz de golpearlo, y no simplemente lo estaba golpeando, era como si tratara de desquitar todo el coraje que le salía contra el.

No, ese no era Chase. Chase jamas haría algo asi....solo a menos que le hubieran hecho algo muy grave...

Y entonces lo capte. Ese "algo" grave era haberse hido a Londres solo por estar enojada con el y no volver cuando se disculpo. Chase estaba enojado conmigo.

-Lo siento...-dijo él cuando Michel lo logro sostener. Y era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que había estado golpeando a Logan.

-Tranquilo...-

-¡Lo siento!- y dicho esto, se dejo caer en el piso.

Solamente una vez le había visto la cara tan angustiada. Esa vez en que no pudo decirme con claridad que decía el mensaje que me había mandado por error...entonces, lo que le sucedía en ese momento tenía que ser algo parecido.

-Es cierto...todo lo que dijeron es cierto...-

-Sabemos que extrañas a Zoey- le dijo Michel mientras el y Logan se sentaban cerca de él.

No, no me extrañaba. Estaba furiosos conmigo...eso era lo que pasaba, no me podría perdonar jamas por preferir venir a Londres que quedarme en la PCA.

-No solo la extraño-.

Ok...entonces si me extrañaba, pero no quitaba el hecho de que aun estuviera enojado conmi...

-Me enamore de ella-.

¡¿QUÉ?! No escuche bien, no escuche bien...no podía haber escuchado bien...

-Eh amado a Zoey desde que la conocí...-

Muy bien, escuche bien...pero, no podía ser posible yo me hubiera dado cuenta si Chase hubiese sentido algo hacia mi...seguramente solo decía eso para que lo dejaran salir...si, eso debía ser...

-...cuando salió del auto de sus padres...y se quedo ahí...yo me fui en bicicleta hasta el asta bandera. –

Y reí ante esto. Era difícil imaginar que habían pasado tres años desde ese momento.

_"¿Estas bien?"_

_"Si...yo estaba...revisando la bandera...esta bandera"_

Y desde entonces habíamos sido mejores amigos. Pero...para Chase no éramos solo eso según estaba viendo...talvez solo le gustaba, si...no podía ser amor verdadero...

-La amo desde el primer momento en que la vi...y ese sentimiento nunca va a desaparecer...-. Luego dio un profundo suspiro y se quedo mirando un punto en la pared.

Bueno...si era amor verdadero. Él me amaba...y...¿yo?

-Wow...- dijo Logan sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

-Pues bueno, yo me lo imaginaba...pero jamás lo había oído aceptarlo-.

Y entonces me vinieron a la mente Queen, Lola, Nicole y hasta Dana que varias veces me habian dicho que era muy "obvio" él hecho de que Chase estuviera enamorado de mi.

_"Asi que...el viernes iras al cine con Chase...¿segura que quieres que vayamos?"_ decía Dana.

_"¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Lola salga con Chase?...te juro que yo creía que él quería salir contigo"_ me insistía Nicole.

"_Enamorado, desde que te conocío"_ aseguraba Queen.

_"¿Solo amigos?"_ No paraba de preguntar Lola cuando ella quería salir con él.

-Tonto.- dijo Michel- ¿Vas a estar bien?-

-No...-respondio Chase y volvio a mirarlos a ellos. –Pero voy a estar mejor de lo que estaba...-

-Si, y porfavor dile a Gretchen que no te busque mas-.

¡¿Quién demonios era Gretchen?!

-Lo hare-.

Vi que se levantaron, y que Logan abria la puerta. Ya se hiban a ir y no tenía caso que siguiera conectada. Di clic en "salir" y apague la computadora.

Chase estaba enamorado de mi...¡Chase estaba enamorado de mi!. Me deje caer en la cama. ¿Cómo era posible que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta? No era logico...yo me daba cuenta de todo...y no había podido saber que mi mejor amigo esta enamorado de mi.

Y eso nos llevaba a una muy interesante pregunta...¿yo estaba enamorada de él?

Bueno...

Chase era mi mejor amigo, y se había logrado ganar toda mi confianza facilmente...pero no lo veía igual que a Michel y Logan por ejemplo, lo que sentía por él era mas fuerte que lo que sentía por ellos...pero tampoco sentía lo que había sentido por varios chicos que me gustaban...era algo distinto. ¿Qué demonios era? ¿Qué sentía por Chase?

Y entonces, recorde algo. A él fue al ultimo que le dije que talvez me hiba a ir de la escuela. ¿Por qué? ¡Pues no sabía! Talvez era...talvez era porque a él le tenía un cariño muy distinto...nada parecido a un amigo o a un chico que me gusta...porque talvez, Chase no era ninguno de esos dos...no, Chase no era mi amigo ni él chico que me gustaba...Chase era...era...yo lo amaba.

¡Wow! ¿Yo dije eso? No estoy muy segura pero...era una posibilidad.

Y en ese momento las cosas estuvieron muy claras. Por eso no me agradaban ninguna de sus novias, por eso no soportaba que él hubiera salido con Lola, por eso fue él ultimo en enterarse de la oferta de Covington, por eso no podía ser mala con él...y por eso no dejaba de ver su cara en la revista.

¿Qué demonios hacia en Covington? Tenía que volver a la PCA, tenía que hablar con él, decirle que ya lo sabía y...y...¿ser su novia?

No. Primero tenía que estar segura de lo que sentía y para eso...pues tenía que verlo en persona. Tome el telefono y marque a mis padres.

Ellos entenderían, ya no quería estar en Londres...creo que nunca quise. Pero ya tenía una buena razon para volver a California.

**Bueno ps se acabo el segundo final jeje.**

**Y a mi me dio musho coraje cuando Chase se fue a Londres y Zoey a California. Tontos....**

**Bueno, ps nos vemos luego. El siguiente capi ya es el ultimo, espero y comenten.**


	3. Persiguiendo a Zoey

_**Hola!!! aki estoy con el ultimo capitulo de "Tres finales". **_

**_Jeje, es mi primer historia terminada aki en Fanfiction asi ke ps...nose, estoy emocionada XD _**

**_Y ps en este me tarde musho porke nose, tenía ke analizar bien a Chase, en especial a Chase porke ps...es digamos el ke mas disfruto este final, por eso tambien esta mas larga su parte._**

**_Ah!! es la primera historia de romance que escribo, porke?? porke no soy muy romantica que digamos, pero simplemente me encanta esta pareja y definitivamente adoro a Chase. Asi ke si esta muy empalagosa o demasiado seca, ps espero y me lo digan para en un futuro poder escribir una buena historia romantica...aunke no creo que pase._**

**_Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (ke se vale soñar) habría una 5 temporada y a Rebbeca le caeria un piano en la cabeza._**

_Chase POV._

-Ahí esta la PCA!!- le grite a mi padre mientras ambos estábamos en el auto conduciendo por la carretera.

-Si, ya te dije que cuando acabe el verano te inscribiré de nuevo- contesto él dando vuelta hacia la izquierda.

-No, no!!- grite desesperado. –Necesito volver ya!! Para el baile!!-

-Que baile??-

-Michael me mando un email diciéndome que hoy era el baile de la PCA y necesito ir, quiero ver a mis amigos...y a Zoey!!-

-Los veras después del verano- contesto con la voz cansada. –apenas acabas de bajar del avión-

-No, necesito ir AHORA!! Por favor papá...no los veo desde hace un semestre, extraño a mis amigos...y a Zoey-.

Mi papá rodo los ojos y dio vuelta por la carretera hasta detenerse en la entrada de la PCA.

-Gracias, eres el mejor!!- baje del auto tropezándome con la mochila que traía en el hombro.

-Paso por ti??- me pregunto.

-Te marcare, quiero quedarme a todo el baile- conteste y me fui corriendo hasta entrar a mi querida escuela.

Nada había cambiado. Ahí estaban los salones, los grandes árboles, el auditorio...todo como recordaba y la verdad es que esperaba que no hubiera cambiado mucho en mi ausencia.

Probablemente me encontraría con una que otra sorpresa...talvez Michael ya no fuera novio de Liza, talvez Lola tuviera un novio formal, podría ser que Logan hubiera conseguido a una chica lo suficientemente rara para aguantarlo y talvez Quinn hubiera roto con Mark...bueno, lo ultimo no creo que sea posible.

El hecho de que toda la PCA estuviera desierta me confirmaba que era la noche del baile y que todos se divertían ahí...talvez podría darles una sorpresa.

Visualice a un chico alto y rubio que caminaba por entre las sombras y no llevaba traje, cosa rara ya que ese día era el baile.

-Oye!!- le grite. –Donde es el baile de la PCA??-

-Que pregunta!!- exclamo sonriendo. –Quien no va a saber donde esta el baile de su escuela??-

-Acabo de llegar- le explique y señale con la cabeza la mochila que llevaba en el hombro.

-Ah ya veo- me contesto. –Y lo primero que vas a hacer es llegar al baile??-

-Le daré una sorpresa a mis amigos, hace tiempo que no me ven...porque tu no estas en el baile??- se que sonó curioso, pero toda la escuela debería de estar ahí.

-Mi novia me acaba de dejar- me explico con la voz incomoda.

-Ohhh lo siento- trate de poner mi cara triste, pero no podía...simplemente no podía, la felicidad de estar de nuevo en el campus no me dejaba.

-No importa, creo que era lo mejor...ah y por cierto, el baile esta en el auditorio- me explico.

-Gracias eh...-

-James- me saludo con la mano.

-Chase-.

Al decir mi nombre el chico frunció el entrecejo, como si estuviera tratando de acordarse de algo.

-Chase...-murmuro mientras soltaba mi mano. –Tu nombre me suena...-

-Bueno, después veremos de donde me conoces...ahora, si no te importa, tengo un poco de prisa por ir a ese baile-

-Claro, te veo después-.

James siguió caminando hacia el lado opuesto al que yo me dirigía. Se veía algo triste, pero mas que nada pensativo...talvez cuando su novia lo dejo, las cosas no habrían estado muy claras para los dos.

Pero bueno, yo no tenía nada que ver en eso. Así que simplemente corrí hacia el auditorio.

Estaba arriba de una barda, observando toda la PCA para ver cual era el camino mas rápido para llegar a mi destino cuando...

-Argg!!- alguien gruño pateando la pared de la barda justo debajo de mi.

El corazón se me cayo a los pies.

Era Zoey...y solo porque me gusto decirlo...era Zoey!!

Ahí estaba, igual que antes...no había cambiado nada. Seguramente se sorprendería de verme ahí...y talvez podría aumentar el tamaño de la sorpresa.

Saque mi nuevo celular de mi mochila. Mi padre me lo había comprado como regalo de bienvenida y Zoey no tendría el numero, asi que todo iba perfecto.

Me senté en la reja que estaba arriba de la barda para observar su cara cuando se diera cuenta de que era yo.

Marque el numero, lo conocía de memoria.

-Hola??- pregunto por el articular, aunque yo la oía perfectamente desde arriba.

-Hola Zoey- dije procurando que mi voz solo se oyera desde el celular y de que mi corazón no se escuchara por lo rápido que estaba latiendo.

-Chase!!- exclamo ella. –Que tal Inglaterra??-

Tuve que contener la risa.

-Ahh...ya sabes, comida hervida, la gente conduce del lado equivocado de la calle, como el las películas...-

-Asi es-.

A pesar de que su voz se oía divertida pude notar algo...no estaba completamente feliz.

-Y tu como estas??- pregunte mientras ella comenzaba a caminar de espaldas hacia a mi. Fuera lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando, yo debía saberlo.

-Ammm...bien- mentira. –Eso creo...- lo sabía.

-"Eso creo"?? Eso no suena mucho a Zoey...-

-Si, no a sido mi semana mas grata-.

Comencé a preocuparme.

-Ah...porque, que paso??-

-No lose...-.

No iba a contármelo en ese instante...y aunque fuera asi, yo ya tenía muchas ganas de que volteara y me viera...de que me viera otra vez...y es que, ella ya lo sabía...sabía que yo la amaba. Un momento...hasta ahora me estaba percatando de una cosa...Zoey no estaba en el baile y por lo visto no tenía intenciones de ir.

-Aguarda, creí que la escuela tendría su baile hoy- comente.

-Si...lo eche a perder-.

Asi que tenía que ver con el baile...

Una ola de ira me invadió. Probablemente algún tonto le habría hecho daño mientras yo no estaba...

-Por que??-

-Por que no quise ir yo sola-.

La respuesta me alivio enormemente...no había ningún tonto en esos momentos y entonces, yo podía entrar ya...

-Ahh...-un cosquilleo me invadió el estomago. –entonces voltea-.

Zoey se dio la vuelta lentamente y me vio...

La cara de felicidad que puso me alegro como nunca nada lo había hecho. Le sonreí algo nervioso pero mas feliz que nada...

-Chase!!- exclamo.

Guarde mi teléfono dispuesto a bajar con ella y decirle las mil cosas que quería decirle, pero entonces...

-Ahhh!!- grite, cuando menos me lo esperaba estaba cayendo de espaldas hacia el piso.

Me dolío de inmediato la espalda. Había caido por lo menos de un piso de altura (un record debo de añadir) y ahora estaba levantándome torpemente.

"Idiota" pensé. No ves a Zoey desde hace tanto y lo primero que haces es caerte...muy bien.

-Estoy bien...-dije cuando logre levantarme para no sonar tan tonto. –Es que perdí el equilibriooooo...-.

Ahora resbale con mi pantalón y caí rodando las escaleras de una forma extremadamente dolorosa para mi cuerpo.

"Doblemente idiota!!" me dije por dentro. Yo planeaba algo mas lindo para cuando viera por primera vez a Zoey...pero en vez de eso, aquí estaba tratando de acomodar mis órganos internos porque se habían desacomodado todos de la caida.

-Chase!!!- me grito angustiada mientras corría hacia a mi.

"Muy bien". Ahora me vería ahí tirado con la cara de idiota.

-Estas bien??- me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a sentarme.

Senti un escalofrío cuando me toco.

-Eso creo...- gran respuesta tonto!!

-Te sangra el brazo- me informo mientras tomaba mi brazo izquierdo, que era lo que menos me dolía y al parecer lo que mas se había lastimado.

Pero no era para menos...

Zoey siempre me pegaba en ese brazo, las caidas que me daba siempre terminaban en ese brazo, Michael acostumbraba a darme "cariñosos" golpes ahí, desde que entre a la PCA ese brazo había sido mi amortiguador...

-Descuida- le dije sonriendo al acordarme de todo eso. –Creo que perdí hasta la sensación en el brazo...-

-Sientes esto??- me pregunto mientras apretaba con cuidado mi lastimado brazo.

Entonces me percate de que era la primera vez en seis meses que la miraba a los ojos...oh vaya, no me acordaba de cuanto la amaba...

-Algo...-conteste mientras la veía.

Al parecer, se percato de que la estaba mirando como un bobo porque tambien me devolvío la mirada.

Las estupidas mariposas que revoloteaban mi estomago cada vez que la veía y que no habían aparecido en seis meses ahora estaban por todo mi cuerpo.

"Bésala" me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza que se parecía enormemente a la voz de Michael.

No podía besarla...no ahora. Yo acababa de llegar y probablemente ella ya ni se acordara de la conversación por el video chat, probablemente en esos seis meses hubiera tenido mas cosas en la cabeza y si llegaba yo a besarla como si nada pues no...

-Que tal esto??- me pregunto con una voz que nunca le había escuchado y se acerco a mi.

Me parecieron los dos segundos mas rapidos de toda mi vida.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar por tenerla tan cerca, sus labios tocaron los mios con el mejor beso de toda mi vida....

Temí temblar debido a los escalofríos que estaba sintiendo, y temí que ella escuchara como mi corazón latía emocionado...pero la estaba besando!! La estaba besando!! Después de tres años de conocerla y de amarla, por fin la estaba besando!!

Nos separamos y me odie por que sabía que había puesto una cara de idiota debido a la sorpresa...pero aun asi, no pude mas contener mi sonrisa y se la mostre.

Ella tambien sonrio y fue entonces cuando no solo ella se acerco a mi para volver a besarme, yo tambien me acerque a ella y juntos, ya sin sorpresa, unimos nuestros labios en un beso mucho mas largo que el anterior...la amaba, talvez demasiado...

Fue la cosa mas maravillosa que podría haberme pasado...

Si hace unos segundos atrás hubiera sabido que iba a estar besando a Zoey Brooks creo que me habría desmayado.

-Si...-suspire cuando se alejo de mi. –Si sentí eso- y de que manera...

-Que bien- rio con una risa nerviosa.

Yo era el chico mas feliz de toda la tierra...no, de todo el sistema solar...no!! de todo el universo...

Un momento...ahora que se suponía que iba a pasar?? Yo debía de decirle algo o era ya mas que claro que éramos novios?? Emmm...no se me da esto de hablar...

Zoey me ayudo a levantarme.

-Entonces...-comenze a tartamudear. –El baile...tu...y yo...-.

"Si, quedo muy claro Chase." Torpe vocecita parecida a la de Michael.

-Me estas invitando??- me pregunto mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Porque tenía que ser tan difícil??

Respire profundamente y trate de que no se notara que estaba nervioso.

-Si-

-Pues, lo siento pero yo solo iría a ese baile con mi novio-.

Detuve mis pies.

Asi que, mis peores temores eran ciertos...aun no éramos novios y probablemente esa idea ni siquiera le hubiera cruzado la mente. Que estúpido soy.

-Eh??- alcance a articular.

Zoey solto una ligera carcajada.

-Pero eso lo podemos arreglar...Chase, quieres ser...??-

-Si, si, si, si!!!- grite emocionado y avanze hacia ella. –Un millón de veces si!!! Si quiero ser tu novio!!!-.

Soltó otra carcajada. Debo de parecer un tonto.

-Entonces vamos al baile- anuncio y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia el auditorio.

"Tómale la mano" me dijo la torpe vocecita en mi cabeza.

No...no puedo, es...es Zoey!!

"Pero ya es tu novia, tonto"

Pero talvez ella no quiera...

"Si no quisiera no te habría preguntado nada, cabeza de alambre!!". Si, esa voz era idéntica a Michael.

Temble un poco y luego le agarre la mano. Un fuerte pero increíblemente agradable cosquilleo me invadio el cuerpo.

-Sabes??- le pregunte. –Me acostumbrare a esto rápidamente-

-Igual yo- note la sinceridad en su voz. Era una buena señal.

Pero, había algo que todavía no hacia y que tenía que hacer...

Tenía que decirle que la amaba, no por equivocación, no por mensaje, no por video-chat...debía decírselo frente a frente...

"Anda, debes hacerlo...". Ya empezaba a odiar a mi conciencia.

-Zoey...-le dije deteniéndome de nuevo.

-Si??-

Respire tan hondo que creí que me acabaría todo el oxigeno de la PCA.

-Te amo-.

Wow...fue como quitarme tres años de estar cargando un peso enormemente grande.

-Tambien te amo- me dijo mientras sonreía y se acercaba a mi para volver a besarme.

Era oficial. Jamás me cansaría de esto.

_Zoey POV._

Que tonto era Trudman al proponerme ir al baile con él!! Digo, que no ve que me siento mal?? Pero bueno, él no tiene la culpa de que me sienta así...ni siquiera se porque me siento así!!

Ok, Quinn dice que cuando un experimento le sale mal debe de analizar lo que hizo mal desde el principio...bueno, eso haré.

Creo que todo empezo cuando James me dio ese collar...es que bueno, decía "Te amo" y el tipo y yo no llevamos saliendo tanto tiempo!!

Pero bueno, después me lo dijo él mismo...

"Zoey, te amo".

Eran solo tres palabras (también te amo) las que debían salir de mi boca, pero por alguna razón solo salió un frío: "Aja".

"Aja??!!" Eso es lo que se contesta cuando un chico tan lindo te dice que te ama??

En ese momento fue cuando supe que algo no andaba bien.

Ah!! Pero luego a James se le ocurrió que era el mejor momento para un beso.

Claro, era mi novio, porque no querría besarlo?? Pues aun no encuentro la respuesta pero solo se que no quería hacerlo.

Nuestros labios estaban como a dos centímetros de tocarse cuando paso la cosa mas extraña del mundo...

James estaba mas pálido, sus ojos ya no eran azules si no verdes, y su cabello ya no era rubio, no, ahora era oscuro, rizado y despeinado...

Me separe bruscamente de él antes del beso.

"Que sucede?? Tengo mal aliento??" rió.

"No, es que...tengo que ir a terminar el reporte de química".

Si Zoey!! Vamos a terminar el reporte de química a las nueve de la noche!!

Estoy segura de que James no se trago esa excusa, pero bueno, logre safarme e irme a mi cuarto.

Después de ahí lo único que quería era no estar con él, no pensar en ese torpe collar y no acordarme de que no pude decirle "Te amo" a mi novio.

Y como un deseo cumplido...James ya no era mi novio y no quería ser la unica chica en el baile sin pareja, asi que aquí estaba, caminando sola por la PCA de noche y...

Como diablos llegue aquí?? Que no estaba en la estancia??

En fin, caminando de noche y con una pregunta muy interesante en mi cabeza: Que se interponía para que yo le dijera "Te amo" a James??

-Arrgh!!- golpee la pared.

Me sentía muy mal y ni siquiera sabía la razón.

Y justo en ese momento, suena mi teléfono.

"Numero desconocido".

Super, mas sorpresas...(por si no lo notaron, eso fue sarcasmo).

-Hola??-

-Hola Zoey-.

Mi corazón bajo hasta mis pies.

-Chase!!- exclame emocionada, pero luego me acorde que el estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí...-Que tal Inglaterra??-

Ahh...ya sabes, comida hervida, la gente conduce del lado equivocado de la calle, como el las películas...-

-Asi es-

-Y tu como estas??-

-Ammm...bien, eso creo-

-"Eso creo"?? Eso no suena mucho a Zoey-.

Odiaba que me conociera tan bien.

-Si, no a sido mi semana mas grata-.

No planeaba precisamente contarle a Chase (especialmente a Chase) todo lo queme había pasado.

-Ah...porque, que paso??-.

Ah!! Nada, después de unos meses de que te fuiste conseguí novio y acabo de terminar con él porque no pude decirle "Te amo".

La culpa me invadio.

-No lose...-

-Aguarda, creí que la escuela tendría su baile hoy-.

Gracias por recordármelo Chase...

-Si...lo eche a perder-

-Por que??-

-Por que no quise ir yo sola-.

Era una buena explicación...

-Ah...entonces voltea-.

Que rayos...??

Pero volteé y ahí estaba él!! Justo encima de la barda que yo había pateado hace unos segundos.

Pasaron muchas cosas en un segundo: se me detuvo el corazón, luego cuando revivió empezó a latir con tanta rapidez que creí que se saldría, mi celular toco el piso, miles de cosas voladoras invadieron mi estomago y sonreí por primera vez en toda una semana.

-Chase!!-.

No se porque, pero se me vino a la mente una de esas escenas en las que los enamorados corren en camara lenta para reencontrarse.

-Ahh!!!- Chase se había caido de espaldas contra el suelo.

Escena romántica arruinada.

-Estoy bien- eso me alivio –solo perdí el equilibrioooo!!!!!-.

Temblo un poco y luego resbalo rodando dolorosamente por las escaleras.

-Chase!!- corri hacia él, un humano comun y corriente no aguantaría todas las caidas que se da este chico.

-Estas bien??- pregunte bastante preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-Eso creo- contesto él como si nada.

-Tu brazo sangra-.

Y como una foto, esta imagen vino a mi mente:

_"Tu brazo sangra"_

_"Si, lo siento pero es lo que pasa cuando me lastimo"_

_"Me llamo Zoey"_

_"Chase"._

-No importa- dijo él sonriendo. –Creo que ya hasta perdí la sensación en el brazo-.

Si?? Con tantas caidas quien no??

-Sientes esto??-.

Era como si Chase jamás se hubiera ido y lo hubiera visto el día anterior...pero luego recordé que no era asi...

Chase acababa de volver de Covington, porque fue a buscarme, porque yo estaba ahí, pero había regresado porque el había dicho "Me enamore de ella..." y después de eso habíamos conversado y él había dicho "Te amo" y yo...

Yo le había contestado "Tambien te amo".

Eso era!! O mas bien, él era lo que se interponía...

Y es que, Chase si me conocía bien como para decirme "te amo", Chase era el cabello rizado que vi cuando James iba a besarme...no quería ir al baile porque extrañaba a Chase...

-Algo- me contesto.

Wow...ya no había duda.

Estaba completa y totalmente enamorada de Chase.

-Que tal esto??- pregunte y me acerque...y lo bese.

Falto poco para que mi corazón se saliera de su lugar. Jamas había sentido nada asi, los seres que revoloteaban en mi estomago ahora invadían todo mi cuerpo...

Me separe para ver su reacción...pero luego lo vi ahí, observándome y una chispa de felicidad me invadio...

Volvimos a besarnos, sin mas sorpresas...

Era la sensación mas maravillosa que hubiese sentido.

Era estupido pensar que estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo sin "estar juntos", pero bueno, tal vez si no hubiéramos pasado por todo lo que pasamos, esto no habría sido tan especial.

-Si...-suspiro. –Si sentí eso-

-Que bien- sonreí y espere que no se notara que estaba nerviosa.

Lo ayude a levantarse y hormigueo me invadio el cuerpo.

-Entonces...-dijo. –El baile...tu...y yo...-

-Me estas invitando??-.

Me encantaba lo increíblemente despistado que podía ser a veces.

-Si-

-Pues, lo siento pero yo solo iría a ese baile con mi novio-.

Wow, soy realmente mala.

Se paro en seco y su sonrisa desaparecio de inmediato.

-Eh??-.

No había duda, ya no podía hacerle bromas como esa...ahora sus ojos angustiados ya no me lo permitirían.

-Pero eso lo podemos arreglar...Chase, quieres ser...??-

-Si, si, si, si!!!- grito- Un millón de veces si!!! Si quiero ser tu novio!!!-.

No pude evitar reirme, parecía que lo hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo y me sentí mal ante esto...

-Entonces vamos al baile-.

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, ya eramos novios...ya eramos novios!! Wow, no creo que pudiera sentirme mas feliz...

Me tomo la mano.

Corrección, ahora estaba mas feliz...

-Sabes??- me pregunto. –Me acostumbrare a esto rápidamente-

-Igual yo- cada palabra estaba llena de sinceridad.

Luego se paro tan de repente que me asusto.

-Zoey...-me dijo timidamente.

-Si??-

Suspiro tan hondo que pense que no podía respirar.

-Te amo-.

Me encanto oir esas palabras y sentí unos cuantos escalofríos.

Sonreí.

-Tambien te amo- y me acerque para volver a besarlo.

**FIN.**


End file.
